If I'm Not The Only One
by gaucherie pie
Summary: One hundred sentences about you and Sora.


**If I'm Not The Only One **

* * *

1\. **Home **

"_," he says with that simple smile of his, "let's go home."

* * *

2\. **Fun **

"It'll be fun," you remind him, and his love for adventures.

* * *

3\. **Glory**

The win was a glorious one for you, for you were a much better fighter than Sora.

* * *

4\. **Misery **

"You're miserable," Sora points out worriedly, "you're just like Eeyore."

* * *

5\. **Horror **

It was horrifying, you thought, the idea of him becoming a heartless again.

* * *

6\. **Ending**

"This is happily ever after," he tells you again, this time sincerely, "I'm here with you."

* * *

7\. **Lover **

"What kind of a lover would you be," you used to wonder, "Sora?"

* * *

8\. **Boy **

Sora was no longer the boy you used to know; instead he was becoming more and more of the man that you were expecting when you were younger.

* * *

9\. **Memory **

"I remember this," as you look at the photo of you and him, "we were like seven when this was taken."

* * *

10\. **Couple**

Goofy couldn't help himself, when he decided to ask if the two of you were a couple.

* * *

11\. **Heartbreaker **

"Do you think," he asks nervously, as he tosses the paopu fruit up and down, "Kairi likes me?"

* * *

12\. **Interruption **

He didn't mean to interrupt you, but he couldn't help asking, "are you okay?"

* * *

13\. **Problem **

"_," he tells you seriously, "could you help me with something?"

* * *

14\. **Insomnia **

"I miss him," and that would keep you up every night.

* * *

15\. **Romance **

A love story between you and him, like that would ever happen.

* * *

16\. **Love**

"If I share this with you," he smiles, as he takes the paopu fruit from you, "we will meet again?"

* * *

17\. **Complication **

"It's complicated," you would say, whenever he would ask an opinion in regard to girls.

* * *

18\. **Jealousy **

"Kairi," you spoke with a hint of jealously, "she's over there with Selphie."

* * *

19\. **Luck **

It was by luck, that the paopu fruit you had picked up had belonged to Sora.

* * *

20\. **Body**

He grew up just fine, now if only you grew the same.

* * *

21\. **Friend **

"_," he says with a big grin, "of course you're my friend."

* * *

22\. **Happiness **

"Gosh," Goofy chuckles, "she looks so happy with you."

* * *

23\. **Telephone **

"Hi," as Sora clutches the phone closer to his left ear, "is this _?"

* * *

24\. **Woman **

"I don't think he sees me as one," you pout, "do I look like a woman to you?"

* * *

25\. **Fantasy**

"_," who was standing there, unsure on what to do next, "do you want to play Final Fantasy?"

* * *

26\. **Button **

"Are you sure," he asks shyly, as he loosens your tie and unbuttons your dress shirt, "you want to keep going?"

* * *

27\. **Winter **

"I want to take her back to Christmas Town," he mentions to Donald and Goofy, "and celebrate Christmas there."

* * *

28\. **Bravery **

Bravely, you come in a bit closer, just enough to touch his lips with your own.

* * *

29\. **Sky**

"I really like his eyes," as you explain your feelings for him to Selphie, "they're like the sky."

* * *

30\. **Magic **

The fact that Sora was able to cast magic had always astounded you.

* * *

31\. **Umbrella **

On a rainy day like this, you don't regret forgetting your umbrella (since you got to share one with Sora).

* * *

32\. **G****uitar**

There was a set of chords that you would play over and over again, whenever you began to think about him.

* * *

33\. **Morning **

"Good morning _," he yawns.

* * *

34\. **Celebration**

"Jack says he needs help with the celebration," Sora goes on, "you're gonna help, right?"

* * *

35\. **Sex **

"Feels good," he pants, "feels good to be with you."

* * *

36.** Map **

"So where do you think the treasure is," as the two of you looked over at the map together, "_?"

* * *

37.** Temptation **

It was too tempting not to, and so you went and did it.

* * *

38\. **Child **

The two of you were only children at the time, but you never did forgot what it was like to be kissed by the boy you liked.

* * *

39\. **Power **

Sora didn't seem to be particularly happy when you told him that you thought Riku was stronger than him.

* * *

40\. **Confidence**

"I like you," Sora says with a bit of confidence, "I really like you."

* * *

41\. **Moment **

This is it, you thought, this is your chance to confess to him.

* * *

42\. **Cave **

In the Secret Place, was where you found yourself alone in that world of his.

* * *

43\. **Effort **

It was effortless, the way he would strike down his enemies, in your opinon.

* * *

44\. **Warning **

Without warning, Sora takes the paopu fruit from you, "I'm gonna need this."

* * *

45\. **Library **

Alone in the library with a magical book called the Hundred Acre Wood, you watch Sora and his friends play through the pages.

* * *

46.** Service **

"Saving you," while you help him up, "is one of the many services I provide."

* * *

47\. **Jacket **

"Here," as he puts his jacket around you, "it's gonna get cold."

* * *

48\. **Accessory **

"Looks good on you," he admits, as he watches you put on the Angel Bangle.

* * *

49\. **Mirror **

As you look into the mirror, you imagined him right beside you.

* * *

50\. **Headache **

"You guys are giving me a headache," you yell, causing him and his friends to stop arguing.

* * *

51\. **Carpet **

"_," Sora cries out, as the flying carpet began to swerve, "hang on!"

* * *

52.** Insecurity **

Sora felt unsure of his feelings, when you asked him if he had any for you.

* * *

53\. **Tournament **

It was around the third match, that Sora decided to look up and wave back to you.

* * *

54\. **Coffee **

Sora didn't drink coffee, but he did enjoy making it for you.

* * *

55\. **Message **

"So _," he says with a love letter in his hand, "you like me?"

* * *

56\. **Company **

"You really are," as he rubs his nose for a bit, "great company."

* * *

57\. **Relief **

He seemed relieved to know that you weren't interested in Riku.

* * *

58\. **Training **

On days like this, you would watch him train with Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka.

* * *

59\. **Sun **

The two of you would lie in the sand together and bathe in the sun's rays.

* * *

60\. **Solitude **

It wasn't often that he was alone, but when he was, he would only think of you.

* * *

61\. **Water **

He takes his time wandering in the water, looking for a seashell to give you.

* * *

62\. **Music **

You don't tell anybody this, but you always thought the sound of the waves was a love song (about you and him).

* * *

63\. **Blur **

Whenever you try to take a picture of him, the photo always ends up looking blurry.

* * *

64\. **Truth**

"Honestly _," as he looks to you slowly in the eyes, "I really think you are a great person."

* * *

65\. **Sunrise**

You would often wake up to sunrises and sunsets when you were with him.

* * *

66\. **Movie **

"I've watch this before," Sora grins, "you wanna watch it together?"

* * *

67\. **Chair **

You decide to sit in the seat that he always sits in class, just to see what he would do when he finds out.

* * *

68\. **Patience **

You could always put it off for another day, for when you get the guts to confess to him again.

* * *

69\. **Alarm**

Sora wakes up to the sound of you breathing, only to fall asleep to the sound of it again.

* * *

70\. **Confusion **

"What was more confusing," you ended up asking Selphie, "him liking me or him wanting me?"

* * *

71\. **Summer**

This summer, you tell yourself, you weren't going to chase him anymore.

* * *

72\. **Chance **

"This is your chance," you whisper to yourself, "hey Sora!"

* * *

73\. **Bed**

Under the covers, you find yourself in his arms with his hands holding yours.

* * *

74\. **Arrogance **

"Has he always been like that," you couldn't help but ask him, "you know, so arrogant?"

* * *

75\. **Sensitivity**

She's really sensitive when I do this, Sora thinks.

* * *

76\. **Weapon **

"What," while you looked over to your weapon, "what's wrong with a bamboo sword?"

* * *

77\. **Complaint**

"I got no complaint," this being your only response to one of her many questions, and to end it with your own "he's really good at it."

* * *

78\. **Gift **

You would wonder where he had gotten himself a thalassa seashell charm from.

* * *

79\. **Challenge **

"He always seem to be in the mood for a challenge," an observation that you only tell Selphie.

* * *

80\. **Speed **

"Sora's fast, but Riku's faster," you explain to Kairi, who doesn't seem to care who wins.

* * *

81\. **Journey**

"I'm ready," you tell him excitedly, "let's get going."

* * *

82\. **Trinket **

"So why are we," as you gave up a few thalassa shells to him that you had just found, "looking

for seashells?"

* * *

83\. **Sadness **

"Are you sad," he asks you with what you probably thought was pity.

* * *

84\. **Race **

After the race with Riku, you went over to where Sora was and told him that the name Excalibur was a good name for the raft.

* * *

85\. **Pain**

"Didn't think that would hurt," Sora would often laugh loudly.

* * *

86\. **Defeat**

It wasn't like it was the first time you had lost, but it did remind you that Sora was getting stronger and stronger without you.

* * *

87\. **Curse **  
"It's like a curse," Sora tried to explain to you, "to become a Heartless."

* * *

88\. **Dependency **  
The thought of him had taken you farther and farther from home, to a place where you found yourself more and more alone.

* * *

89\. **Forgiveness **

He doesn't say sorry enough, you think.

* * *

90\. **Fire **

The two of you sit around the bonfire, waiting for other to come up with something to say in the midst of silence.

* * *

91\. **Sin **

"It's a sin to envy," Kairi reminds you with a strange smile, "_."

* * *

92\. **Ticket **

With this ticket to Twilight Town, you'll hopefully be seeing him soon.

* * *

93\. **Strength **

"This is your strength," you were told by a majestic king, "your love for him will keep you going when things get tough."

* * *

94\. **Hunger **

It tasted pretty bad, but you had to give him points for the effort he put into making the soup.

* * *

95\. **Drama **

It was a fight over this, a fight over that, over a boy who didn't know that you had feelings for him.

* * *

96\. **Beach **

He was always at the beach with his two best friends, and all it did was leave you wondering where you had fitted in.

* * *

97\. **Shame **

"It's a shame that Sora likes Kairi," Selphie would say to you, "the two of you would have made such a great couple!"

* * *

98\. **Hug**

"Hugs are important," he grins widely, as he hugs you even tighter.

* * *

99\. **Thrist **

He hands you a bottle of water that he had just drank, "want some?"

* * *

100\. **Kiss **

"_," as he kisses you softly again, "I've always wanted to do this with you."


End file.
